


Appointments

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Athene Noctua Verse, Children, Clones, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Human Trafficking, Manipulation, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Secrets, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: An outsider continues to influence Hermann's life from the shadows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 20 June 2011  
> Besançon, France

\- adventurous hike (15/11/21, Hong Kong) -

A soft knock at the door.

«Yes?»

««Mr Forestier, with news, sir,»» says Tasse.

Langlais beckons without looking away from the latest growth forecast.

Forestier eases himself into the audience chair, straightens his creases, waits.

«What do you have for me, Mr Forestier?» says Langlais, pushing aside the papers and lacing his fingers on the blotter.

«The faction which compromised our Marseilles safe house has been identified and Mr Lapointe dispatched to deal with them, sir.»

«His orders?»

«To make an example of the leader, sir.»

Langlais taps the pads of his fingers together. «Far be it from me to question your decisions, but is a new-minted field operative such as Lapointe the right choice to make such a visible and necessary statement?»

«Lapointe's reassignment is long overdue. He speaks much more eloquently with his hands than his voice.»

«I should have expected that, given his family,» muses Langlais. «Compare him to Lécuyer.»

«Lapointe ... lacks Mr Lécuyer's natural facility with firearms, but his skill in covert action is unsurpassed by any in your employ. He will make Lécuyer a worthy successor one day.»

«Very good. Tell me when he is done in Marseilles.»

«Yes, sir.»

«How fares our work in Hong Kong?»

«The High Dragon's help has been invaluable in securing our position.» Forestier frowns.

Langlais queries.

«The High Dragon has been an ideal partner, but I do not trust her lieutenant in the city.»

«Oh?»

«There is something, frankly, **inhuman** about him.»

«The Chinese are always difficult to read and those Tangs are among the worst.» Leans back in his chair. «It is only sensible to be cautious around that family.»

«Of course, sir.»

«What else do you have for me?»

«Mr Travers reports Success and his Interest have accepted the offered lodgings in our London house.»

«I see. The place is wired per standard?»

«Yes, sir.»

«That will make continued surveillance a simple matter.»

«Yes, sir, it will. The agent assigned to the case will be transferred as soon as Success takes up residence in our building and monitoring turned over to the pool.»

«Your current assessment of the Interest?»

«It is unchanged, sir. He is currently no threat to us or Success.»

The mantel clock chimes.

«Is there anything else?»

«No, sir, that is all I have to report.»

«Thank you, Mr Forestier. You may go.»

Forestier stands, bows, leaves.

Langlais neatens the edges of his papers, straightens the blotter.

A soft knock at the door.

«Yes?»

««Mr Martin and a guest, sir,»» says Tasse.

«Come in, Théo.»

Crèche Director Martin crosses the rug, steering a petite, red-haired teen with a hand on his shoulder, stops just in front of the desk. «Ambassador, this is Three.»

The boy bows deeply, straightens, focuses his eyes on Langlais' mouth.

«He continues to progress well?»

«Yes, sir. He will be ready to take up Tasse's duties when you requested, on his sixteenth birthday this coming May.»

«This is his full height?»

«The medical staff suspect he has one growth spurt remaining, but he should only gain another centimeter or two.»

«Good, good.» Smiles. «Please translate for me.»

«Of course, sir.»

Langlais addresses the boy. «From now forward, your name is Russell.»

He accepts with another deep bow.

«Mr Martin, I would have you use his name until he comes here permanently.»

«Yes, sir. It is wise to acclimate him to the new address.»

Langlais acknowledges. «I have been contacted again by Mr and Mrs Saadé.»

«Of Hong Kong, sir?»

«Yes. They wish to know when a daughter will be ready for them.»

Martin shifts, clearly uncomfortable. «Athene Twelve, the one intended for them, has been showing signs of immune compromise and exhibiting severe anxiety since being separated from Blackbox Thirty-three, to whom she was quite attached. The staff have requested a delay to find a medication regime to control the issues.»

«Doctor Schreiber has been informed?»

«Yes, sir. She has already begun work on a correction to implement in the next iteration.»

Langlais sighs. «Have you any other updates for me?»

«The Athenes who remain with families—Seven through Eleven—continue to be healthy.»

«That, at least is good news.»

«Yes, sir. In addition, the Blackboxes, like Thr—Russell, continue to develop well and shall be ready for delivery on schedule.»

«Including the one for Mr Arnault?»

«Two is on track for delivery to Chantilly on twenty-four January, as promised.»

«Very good.»

The mantel clock chimes.

«Is there anything else?»

«No, sir, that is everything.»

«Thank you, Mr Martin—» Inclines his head toward the boy. «—and Russell. You both may go.»

«Thank you, Ambassador,» says Martin.

He and the boy bow, leave.

Langlais comes out from behind his desk, eases himself down on the settee, adjusts his cuffs and creases.

A soft knock at the door.

«Yes?»

««Grandfather?»» calls a young voice.

«Please come in, René.»

Small feet cross the rug and René hops up onto the cushions, beaming. «Hello, Grandfather!»

«Hello, René. Tea will be here in a moment.»

«Will there be macarons?»

«There will even be your favourites.»

«Blackberry?»

«Brought up fresh from town, just for you.»

René grins, chirps, «You're the best!»

Langlais smiles, heart warmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Rick McCharles](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rickmccharles/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rickmccharles/6376776719/).
> 
> So ... yeah, I can't do anything nice to Hermann without doing something horrible to him, too. It seems he was right about that Battersea flat being too good to be true. *sigh*
> 
> That said, these Langlais chapters are kinda _refreshing_ to write. He's amoral almost to the point of evil and it's fascinating to take these little strolls through his life and head.


End file.
